


The Old Universe Goodbye

by GuitarDad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Pubic Hair, Riding, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarDad/pseuds/GuitarDad
Summary: In an alternate world, Greg and Steven have been in an on-and-off sexual fling for a while. As Steven's about to head off on his grand adventure at the end of "The Future," the two can't help but have one last moment together.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Greg Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Old Universe Goodbye

“It makes a kind of karmic sense. I just can’t resist.”

“I know you can’t.”

Both the Universes reddened as they stared up at the ceiling. Steven wriggled over on his back, scooting until he was next to his dad and they could hold each other’s hand. They squeezed them together as Greg let his eyes focus on the stars.

Things were going to be different without Steven around. The first time the boy had come to him, the first time he had opened up about those dark feelings felt so long ago. It was only recently that things had escalated, on the scale since Steven had started puberty. Greg could count on one hand the amount of times that they had been on an actual bed. The back of the van was the only place to play for a while.

It was a sentimental spot, one that Greg knew he’d return to with an idle hand and an idle thought some nights. It was there that Steven had first kissed him, a gentle kiss on the lips, and Greg knew that he had a choice to make. He made the choice to kiss back, and his thirteen-year-old son was introduced to his father’s tongue for the first time.

What had happened to him? Greg had never been attracted to any other children in his life, but his own adolescent son brought something up in him that he couldn’t dismiss with masturbation or a passing thought. The fact that Steven had come to him with sexual troubles had helped with his decision. It was because Steven had expressed his love that Greg was able to reciprocate. Without that, Greg would merely have admired the boy at a distance, and been lonely for the rest of his days.

It was no surprise that Steven had inherited his father’s sexual appetite, and that Steven found himself attracted to both his father and his best friend and had had passing thoughts about many other human beings in his life. The confession was almost admirable, and Greg had gotten to explain what arousal was, what it meant, and what to do with it. The kiss had come later, much later, and Greg understood where the boy was coming from.

“Do you think we can meet up when I’m on the road?” the teenager asked. 

“Of course, buddy. I got the van, you got the Dondai. We can meet anywhere.”

The boy squirmed, and his father chuckled under his breath, squeezing the child’s hand. He knew what Steven was feeling, and he understood what it meant. The boy was going to have a hard time on the road without a sexual outlet. Connie wasn’t ready yet, but she would be when she was all grown up. Then, Greg knew, it would be an end to him and Steven. And he was okay with that. It was part of being a married, monogamous adult.

They had actually spoken about that before, one of those lonely nights when Steven needed a break from school. After they were both flaccid and under a blanket again, Steven had asked his father if it was okay.

“If what’s okay, Schtooball?”

“When I’m with Connie, I-I don’t know if we can be together, dad. Like this, I mean.”

“Is that fair to Connie?”

Steven had shifted against his father’s chest, and the man stroked the back of his son’s head, their wet and naked bodies flush together. 

“No,” he murmured, “I guess not.”

“It’s okay to move on to new relationships, buddy. We grow and we change. And we can have fun in the moment, but sometimes, you just have to move on. You and I can’t be together like you and Connie can. You know that, right?”

“I guess so. Dad? If you could, would you want to stay with me?”

“Always, baby. You know I’ll be with you. Just differently.”

Things had to change over time. There was a point where Greg was changing diapers and bathing his son in a sink. Years later, he was being driven by the boy around the neighboring states. It was jarring to think of the passage of time that way. Even more so was the evolution of their relationship together. Family relationships could never be defined, but they existed regardless. Talking about sex was a next step, followed by the kiss, then the touch, then Greg’s mouth between Steven’s legs, then the boy gagging on his father’s thickness, and eventually he could take Greg as the man bred his son ruthlessly. There was a degree of tenderness and a degree of self-indulgence. Always, there was love.

Greg had never seen a future where he was in a serious romantic relationship with Steven. He would always be the man’s son first and foremost. The sexual aspect was completely separate, and to Greg it felt like just another part of his job. He provided internet, he provided food, and he provided sex.

That was the only healthy way to go about it, if any of this was healthy. Both of the Universes got release, and that was the end of that. Steven’s sexual development had followed even when his body wasn’t quite ready to catch up. Greg remembered eagerly when the boy had knocked on his father’s van late that one night, pulling down his jeans to reveal the first dark wisps of pubic hair. Greg had been so proud. At sixteen, things were denser, but not as thick as Greg’s. The man was hairy, and he knew Steven would grow into it as well when he was ready.

Right now, the two could just lie together, and Greg could reminisce on their exploits. Steven’s bed was immeasurably comfortable. It made Greg wish they had fucked on it at least once before Steven had to leave. 

The teenager raised himself up and lifted himself into his father’s space. Greg’s field of view was obscured as the boy lowered his lips for a kiss. It couldn’t be helped, not when they were so close and so alone. Steven kissed softly, and Greg let his lips part to meet the boy’s. The man closed his eyes and let his child take the lead. The bed really was quite comfortable, and lying here was making him feel like he could actually get some sleep tonight.

The tongue came soon afterwards. Greg almost rolled his eyes at how predictable his son was. Steven loved kissing. He had always loved kissing ever since he was a boy. Steven received kisses from his father and from the Gems, from every parent who had held him when he was a baby. Nobody had kissed him like this. Greg had had to teach him.

It was the first thing Greg taught, and the lessons were all coming back now. Steven poked his tongue out as an offer, and Greg opened his mouth in response. He could feel the child’s muscle explore the inner rim of his mouth. The man let his own tongue slide to greet the boy’s, a reassuring touch, heat on heat. The first time they kissed it had been Greg asking the question as he held the small child in his arms. His tongue was small now, and it had been even smaller then.

They suckled on each other’s lips for a minute as Greg wrapped his hands around the boy. Steven inhaled gently, then climbed on top of his father and pinned the man’s arms down. It was playful, almost puppy-like, the way he liked to take control right before being controlled himself. Greg sighed into the kiss as Steven pushed and pulled his lips in a slow curl.

Inside his jeans, Greg knew he was getting hard. Even as time went on, the man’s libido was as strong as ever, as strong as it had been when he was twenty and stupid. Steven inherited all of those traits, it seemed, from the way he would send his father pictures of his tongue and bare chest at random intervals during the day. Greg would respond with pictures of his own raised shirt, and the grip of his cock in his jeans, the same one that was swelling in response to the boy’s weight on top of him.

Steven broke the kiss and moved his hands to press into the bedsheets. He squished the comforter as he looked down at his father with those big brown eyes. How could anyone not love him? Greg found himself smiling and tearing up. Steven gasped softly, reaching up to wipe his dad’s face with one thumb.

“Dad, I-I’m sorry,” the boy said. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, kiddo. I’m just feeling in a dad-way.”

“I shouldn’t be teasing you, I’m sorry. I know it’s gonna be a while.”

“I’m just gonna enjoy the time that we have left. That’s all that we can ask for.”

“Well…”

Before Steven could protest any further, Greg was reaching back to hold on to Steven’s rear end. That was enough to shut the boy up for a moment. Steven bit his lip and closed his eyes as he leaned into the man’s kneading. Greg growled under his breath like an animal, just like how he knew Steven loved it, and he could feel the boy shudder.

Steven had a sensitive body, but just enough to be enjoyed. Greg never touched his Gem; every other part of Steven was fair game. He loved licking up his son’s neck, nibbling on his collarbone as his fingers tucked strands of hair behind the child’s ears. Steven enjoyed when they were naked and alone and he could suck on Greg’s nipples, wetting the man’s fair chest hair as Greg dug his fingers into his teenager’s arms and shoulders. They loved touching each other in every little place their nerves could go. Steven would gasp gently at touches to his lower back, hands rubbing underneath the curve of his belly and pecs, the sensation of his father squeezing the baby fat of his thighs. For every reaction, Greg loved him all the more.

When Greg had first offered to show Steven how sex worked, he had sat the boy on his lap with both their pants off, Steven’s little stiffy juxtaposed over Greg’s cock. It was so cute to watch Steven squirm as his foreskin was pulled back, letting Greg run his fingers over the perfect pink head. 

The first orgasm Steven had had was by his father’s hand, just sitting in the van. He laid back and let himself be rubbed. Greg had been so careful as he stroked his son. He knew the boy’s sensitivities, and he knew his own. If Steven truly was his son, then he was ready for a sensation that would shake him to his core. Just as he expected, the first time Steven came the boy nearly screamed, bucking his hips and belly wildly as he sprayed a healthy spurt all over his shirt and his father’s knuckles. He had been so small then, and Greg had seen all of him grow.

Right now, he saw the bulge in Steven’s jeans when the boy leaned back. The perfect blue was stretched taut with the teenager’s arousal. In just a year and change, Greg thought, the boy would be ready to fuck anything he wanted, anyone in the world. But Connie wasn’t ready. It was almost sobering to think that Steven and Connie wouldn’t have sex until they got married. He wondered if Steven knew that sex was part of marriage at all.

The kid certainly knew it was part of being in a relationship. Greg smirked at the thought of Steven on his wedding night, knowing exactly the spots on his wife’s body to kiss and rub, experiencing his first time with a pussy and learning the joys that came from that. Greg’s bisexual escapades had shown him the best of both worlds, and while he had no preference, he wished he could explain to Steven just how wonderful a woman’s body could be. Right now, Steven seemed to enjoy his father’s body just fine.

Steven leaned over Greg again. The boy had that look on his face, a look like he was thinking of something to say but couldn’t say it. He needed the patience, and Greg merely smiled as he relaxed his grip. There was no point in distracting Steven at a time like this. After a moment, the boy sat up.

He took his jacket off and threw it to the head of the bed. Hurriedly, Steven straddled his father, on his knees, leaning up and unbuttoning his pants. Before Greg could say anything, his fly was down, and Steven had pulled down the front of his bottoms until his cock flopped out above Greg’s chest. Steven was erect and almost dripping as he stroked himself.

“S-Steven!” Greg said, taken aback. “Hey, I know the Gems are all busy right now, but —”

“One more time, before we leave.”

“Buddy, I don’t think this is the best idea.”

“I’m all ready. I need you, dad! Just quickly, I’ll take it for the road. Please! Can we do it, just once?”

Steven was already kicking his shoes off. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer unless Greg was insistent. But, then again, he had to give Steven what he needed. That voice, begging him, was enough to make Greg crumble in an instant. The man sighed and lowered his arms. This bed really was too comfortable to resist on.

“You gonna be okay with this?” he asked. “You already packed the lotion away.”

“I’ll be okay with spit. Really!”

The boy scrambled off the bed, holding his father down with one hand as he hurriedly pulled down his pants and underwear. Greg leaned back, smiling despite himself. When there was a will, there was a way, and Steven had always been willing. If only Connie knew how much Steven could be submissive in the bedroom. Hopefully it was something they could take advantage of in the future.

In only his t-shirt and socks, Steven climbed back onto the bed. He swiveled around until he was turned and straddling Greg’s chest. The elder Universe grunted and raised his hands in anticipation of holding Steven’s rear. The boy backed up, and Greg could only grumble as his son sat on his face.

There was nothing to complain about. He had taught Steven about oral stimulation early on, and it was the easiest way to get each other off quickly. Greg Universe took some time to cum, but he could act fast for his son and his tight ass. He hadn’t talked about rimming until they were ready to talk about anal sex, and Greg had spent a while explaining cleanliness during intercourse. Steven was always a clean boy. As long as he was happy, he was healthy. The last time he had been without a shower was when he had the house to himself.

Greg tried not to think about what it must have been like. The phone call he got prior to Connie’s call was worrying in a way he didn’t realize until after the fact. But Steven hadn’t been in a mood for a while, and while they were out on the road after they had only fucked once at a nearly-abandoned rest stop. It had been quick and easy and Steven had only felt a little better afterwards. 

In the weeks following the breakdown — a word that Greg would never use in front of his son, no matter how accurate the sentiment was — Steven’s mood and libido had come back in full force. They fucked a little less frequently, but the moments were soft, with kissing and belly rubs and more lovemaking than sex. It was what Steven needed. Something raw and real like this was a last hurrah before he went off into the world. Greg could focus on that easily.

Steven’s spread hole was easy to focus on indeed. Greg closed his eyes and let his tongue out to gently lick his son, both hands digging in and spreading the muscles. As he extended his lips, Steven got busy with undoing Greg’s pants. He pulled down the man’s bottoms to his knees, and Greg felt the warm summer air on his cock. The man groaned into the hole.

He could feel Steven arching his back and twisting as he opened his mouth to Greg’s shaft. The thickness was almost more than he could handle, but Steven was a trooper, and Greg admired how much the boy loved to go as far as he could. Steven would gag and choke himself trying to get the penis all the way down his throat. Over and over, Greg would insist he go slow, and Steven would just gulp down what he could with reckless abandon. This time, it was all about getting things wet.

With barely an inch of breathing room, Greg raised Steven’s ass and spit, hocking his saliva onto the pink little hole. His fingers sunk inward, threatening the edge and just barely encroaching upon Steven’s territory. Had they more time, he would have sunken his fingers in, but this was the last taste he was getting of his boy for months to come. There wouldn’t be another time. Greg returned his tongue to the hole and pressed into the soft skin.

He knew Steven was rock-hard above him as the boy worked on his dad’s cock. Steven made the cutest noises, tiny gags and whimpers, clearing his throat as he stroked his father. Ever since Greg quit masturbating, it was easy to get hard and to enjoy the sensation of his son’s mouth. Not everyone could take and pleasure a cock as thick as his, but Steven made a valiant effort.

It had to be now or never. Greg could feel his own spittle mingle with traces of Steven’s sweat condensing on his beard. He didn’t even have to get up for this. Wiggling into the bed, Greg tapped Steven twice on the ass, a gentle smack to the peach-fuzzy cheeks. 

Steven made one last deep-throating effort and pushed Greg almost all the way into his mouth before he sat up again. Whenever Greg looked down at himself, like now when Steven was turning around and positioning his legs, he couldn’t imagine how Steven could take all that. Maybe he was shapeshifting inside to make the fit easier. But if he was doing that, he certainly wouldn’t feel as tight as he did. It looked like he just raised a size queen.

“I’m ready, dad,” the boy whispered.

“Put it in, kiddo. Go on, ride your old man.”

Steven closed his eyes and leaned back until the edge of his belly rode up and his gem slipped out from under his t-shirt. His shaking hand held onto the shaft as he lowered his thighs, inch by inch. The smooth glans throbbed as it came into contact with the wet hole.

Greg grunted as Steven lowered himself. The hot ring opened up just enough with the spit, warmth sliding over the man’s girth as Steven lowered himself. The boy was used to it by this point, but Greg would always be amazed at the boy’s tightness compared to how much he loved this. Steven let out a slow, steady breath as he sunk down. He spread his own cheeks as his body lowered to his dad’s hips.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Greg grunted, “that’s it, ride daddy’s cock now.”

He had learned quickly that talking to Steven was enough to get the boy going. With only spit to assist him, Steven was clenching his teeth until the words soothed him. The teenager attempted a smile as he wriggled himself on the man’s lap. Greg spread his thighs as much as he could with his pants and underwear around his ankles. He loved being deep inside his boy, and Steven loved it even more. He was stroking himself as he got acclimated, with a dot of precum already pushed out onto Greg’s t-shirt.

With his knees on the bed, Steven began to rock back and forth. Enough of Greg was inside the boy that the man felt him son clench and squeeze around him. Steven would never be loose, no matter how much he got fucked back there. Either Greg was big enough to make it count, which wouldn’t be a surprise, or Steven’s body just never got used to these big insertions. Greg couldn’t complain either way. The tightness was the best part of it all.

Steven whimpered as he fucked himself, letting go of his own cock to ride his father vigorously. All the exercise that Steven had been doing was paying off. Even with the tai chi and aerobics, the boy still had enough baby fat to make him bounce as he rode Greg’s cock, and his belly rose up and down with the motions. Greg took the flat of his hand and rubbed Steven’s chest, lifting the boy’s shirt up. It felt dirtier with clothes on than completely nude. He could feel the sweat and the folds all around him.

“You like it when daddy’s inside you?” Greg breathed.

“Y-yes! I love you, dad!”

“That’s a good Steven. That’s a good boy, ride me ‘til I bust.”

There was a new energy that could only come from having these illicit sexual experiences. Greg had felt it on the road as a young man, feeling up someone in the back of the van, kissing backstage with the techies. This surpassed all those experiences and then some. Making a baby with an alien renegade was chump change compared to the nastiness of having his own son groaning and grinding on his lap.

The energy was enough for Greg to grab Steven by the waist and make the boy move. Steven could only rock so fast, and they needed to hurry up. Greg opened his eyes and looked up at his son. Steven kept his eyes closed as he pleasured his father, reveling in the sensation. The man smirked. 

Immediately, he raised his hips and slammed them against Steven’s backside. The child’s eyes shot open as his father hilted him as deep as the man could go, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out. With only spit to smooth it, the thrust must have been unbearable. Greg could feel the friction, smoothed only by the boy’s own insides. Steven scrunched up his face as Greg rolled his hips around deep inside his son. The boy’s poor cock twitched with the thickness against his prostate inside.

“I’ll be quick for you, baby boy.”

Greg gripped Steven’s hips and rocked his own, humping up into Steven’s ass as fast as the position could allow. Sweat poured down Greg’s forehead in exertion. His legs could only do so much and his pelvis felt sore already, but none of the pain could stand up to the pleasure of being inside Steven. The boy squeezed his cock involuntarily, stroking and pleasuring it better than anyone on earth could right now. Greg continued to slam the child down as the skin-on-skin smacking filled the room.

It wouldn’t be easy to cum, but being near the edge of his limit could help. Steven’s little whimpers as he was used by his own father was enough to send Greg to the edge. The teen’s cock smacked repeatedly against Greg’s belly as the boy was fucked. It was a perfect storm, and Greg could already see the kid leaking. 

He knew exactly what could make him cum. The man spit into his right hand and continued to hump Steven held in his left. Greg brought his fingers down to curl around Steven, stroking the younger Universe gently. He didn’t even have to do much; the motions of his fucking naturally brought Steven back and forth in his hand. The strokes squeezed the skin up around Steven’s cockhead and brought it back down. The boy brought his shaking hands down to the mattress, tears dripping down his cheeks.

“O-oh, dad, daddy, oh DAD!”

Steven couldn’t keep the shout in as he started to squirt. Greg groaned in encouragement as Steven’s cum shot out in a little arc over his white t-shirt. Drops flew up and landed in gobs in Greg’s beard, more flinging back over his knuckles. The child’s throat let out a gurgle as his orgasm overpowered him. Greg let go, and Steven continued to drop, smacking his cock against the adult’s shirt. Drops of sweat stuck to the little curle of dark hair around the baby fat of Steven’s groin. It was an impressive shot.

But not as impressive as what was about to happen. Greg’s eyes unfocused as he stared up at the stars stuck to the ceiling. The orgasm started deep in his hips, swirling around in the heft of his balls. It took several seconds from the inception to the release, and Greg grabbed Steven with both hands to continue fucking him as things came close. The feeling of Steven’s orgasm and the sight of his little boy cumming was enough to push the already close man over the cliff.

“Fuck me, Steven, I’m gonna cum — I’m gonna breed you, baby!”

Steven, exhausted, merely whimpered as his limp body was fucked. Greg grit his teeth and smacked upwards, his hips slamming into the child’s rear end. Finally, the boiling point reached inside of Greg’s shaft, and the man threw his head into the mattress. The girth of his cock was at a zenith. The bulbous plum of a head throbbed inside of Steven as the man began to ejaculate.

Greg growled deeply as he emptied himself into his son. Ropes of semen shot out of him, gaining as much ground as they could into the boy. The man’s balls tightened as Steven was bred with his own father’s spit. Maybe there was magic in the way that he had blown Greg earlier, but this was the best orgasm Greg had felt in years. His cock was on fire as he emptied out into Steven, filling him to the brim, cum plugged inside the boy’s tight ass.

As soon as it had started, it dwindled, and the two were a sweaty mess on the bed again. But Greg didn’t want to pull out. The green stars above them swam, and Steven’s pants echoed in his ears. His whole body ached. That was a rough session.

“Oh, dad,” Steven mumbled.

Greg chuckled and patted the boy’s bare thigh. “The old Universe goodbye.”

The two couldn’t help but smile. Greg felt himself still rock-hard inside the boy. In a couple minutes he could pull out, but he left it for now. He wanted to feel Steven’s weight as the boy sat back with his aching hips. He wanted to glance down and see Steven’s penis slowly shrivel back into its cute floppy softness. He wanted to smell their mingled scents of cum and sweat as they relaxed in their own filth. Steven would have to shower before he hit the road now, but it was a small price to pay. In the future, Greg knew that Steven would be back, and then he would be gone again. That’s what having children was like. Greg thought about Connie, waiting for them, and thought about the other Universe children. The man’s smile turned into a pensive straight line. There was a future he couldn’t predict. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Greg laid and breathed softly, hoping that Steven couldn’t catch the expression on his face.

That was for the then. This was the now. Steven grunted and moaned and wriggled on top of his father, even in the afterglow. He would have to hit the road soon. For now, though, Greg merely looked up and let the smile creep back onto his face. They could wait. They could wait forever.


End file.
